The Return of Ianto Jones
by Sneaky Slitherin
Summary: Set late miracle day. The Doctor realises it is his turn to help Jack by returning his lost soulmate and friends to him...
1. Chapter 1

**The return of Ianto Jones**

Rating – M/M kisses

**Please review as this as I already have an idea for a sequel and I need to know what you think!**

All characters belong to RTD and the BBC, however the storyline is mine.

Chapter One – Prologue

Jack, Gwen, Esther and Rex were sitting on a beach, drinking alcohol and sharing their pasts. Gwen was telling the newbies to Torchwood how she joined and Esther and Rex were sharing memories from their childhood. Jack, however, was thinking about all those he had loved and lost, and one of them was a certain Ianto Jones, who had stolen his heart and taken it with him into his death.

Meanwhile, in orbit round the Earth, in an impossibly blue police box, the Doctor was thinking. Thinking of Jack, and how he had been torn apart by the death of his soulmate. A few minutes later, the blue box materialized in the ruins of the Hub in Cardiff…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – First Times and Sad Times

The Doctor knew what he had to do. He still had some of the clever little nanogenes in a small container aboard the TARDIS, courtesy of Jack. The morgue in the Hub remained undamaged. He just had to find Ianto's body.

Meanwhile, Jack was still daydreaming of the past, of happy times:

_His and Ianto's first kiss: Ianto had made Jack his last coffee before going home, and had ended up with his Captain breaking down in his arms as his team: Suzie, Owen and even Toshiko had blamed him for something he had no choice over and his heart broke at the fact that they didn't trust him, that only Ianto had any faith in him. As Ianto pulled away, their eyes had locked and they leant towards each other and their lips had finally locked. It had felt so right and they couldn't deny their attraction towards each other, however much they tried to ignore it._

_The first time he had realized that he was falling for Ianto: After their mission to the Brecon Beacons, Ianto had looked so vunerable, scared and alone that Jack had finally realized that his feelings for his young colleague wasn't just desire, wasn't just lust, it was a strong caring, loving, protective feeling, something he promised he would never let himself feel again. _

_The first time they had made love: Jack had come back from The Year That Never Was, he had told Ianto everything. How he had been trapped and tortured and killed by the one known as the Master, how he had watched his team, watched Ianto, die a slow painful death, and he needed to know that Ianto was still there. Before it had only been sex, but now they made love slowly and passionately, each man needing reassurance from the other. _

But he had never told Ianto what he felt. Even though his love for Ianto was the strongest love he had ever felt, and he was almost 100% certain that Ianto felt the same way, Ianto could never have known. Little did he know what the Doctor was up to back in Cardiff.

The Doctor had succeeded beyond his expectations: he had not only found the body of Ianto Jones, but he had also found the bodies of Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, and Torchwood Three's beloved pet, Myfanwy. All he had to do now was let the nanogenes do their work, and soon the first breaths of all four bodies filled the room…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I would like to thank deemama66 for giving me advice on this fic… more reviews please!

Chapter Three: Resurrections

The Doctor couldn't help but grin hugely as all four took their first gasps of breath in their new life – he was overjoyed; Jack was finally going to get the happy reunion he deserved with his soulmate. He was broken out of his happy thoughts as he realized he had some explaining to do.

He sat the three humans down on the TARDIS sofa, being crowded with questions; Ianto was asking where Jack was, Owen was asking where he was, and Tosh was asking how the hell he had done it. So he told them: He had no idea where Jack was, only that he could finally be with Ianto again, They were in his beloved time-and-space travelling machine, and then he showed them the clever nanogenes that had brought them back to life. Myfanwy was at home in the TARDIS, flying around as if she had always been there. Then he took Ianto aside to speak to him in private.

He told Ianto that, in Earth time, he had been dead for about two years, and that he had seen that Jack's world had fallen apart since his death so he decided he would give his old friend a joyous reunion. Ianto seemed thrilled at the prospect and demanded to be reunited with his lover as soon as it was possible. Explaining the fact also to Toshiko and Owen, they were just as thrilled as Ianto, and extremely surprised that the Doctor would do such a thing for Jack. Then the Doctor explained that it might not be so easy.

Jack, meanwhile, had managed to sort out the Miracle one way or the other, and the world celebrated as death was returned to them. If only he had a reason to celebrate, too. The one person he had given his whole heart to was dead, so what reason did he have to celebrate? His only wish was to have Ianto returned to him. Little did he know his wish just might come true…

The Doctor explained to Toshiko, Owen and Ianto that he had the necessary equipment to track a certain former Time Agent, but that he didn't quite know how to work it, he had never had to use it before. He knew Toshiko was a technological genius, and asked her to try. Ten minutes later, shegave a yell saying she had worked it out and the three were well on their way to a happy reunion with Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper-Williams.

The Captain drifted out of his thoughts of happy times with Ianto as a noise brought him back to reality. He looked up, and an impossibly blue box faded into existence in front of his eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Reunion

Jack didn't turn around when he heard the TARDIS materializing. He didn't even look round when he heard the door open. Instead, he just said: Doctor, what is it this time? You expect me to run and help you, but you weren't there when the love of my life died. I blame you as much as myself for his death. You could have saved him, but you didn't. I expect you don't even think he was important enough to save. I despise myself – it's my fault that Owen and Toshiko died, I could have dealt with that after a while. But to have Ianto's death be my fault as well? Everyone dies in the end Doctor. You just run away, but I can't, I loved Ianto. Owen, who had been listening to this, said "And I always though that he was just a part-time shag" "He was never…" Jack started, but then he recognised the accent. He whipped around and noticed his previously-deceased friend standing there "Owen...But how…" "The right kind of Doctor" The Doctor replied from inside "Now, are you going to come in?" After a minute, Jack shrugged and decided that he might as well, and stepped inside the ship…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Inside the TARDIS

As Jack stepped inside the TARDIS, he still wasn't aware that the Doctor had brought Ianto, Toshiko and Myfanwy back to life too. Just before Jack had entered, Ianto and Toshiko had coaxed Myfanwy into a room adjoining to the main console area so that they would not be seen. They were listening to the conversation that Jack, Owen and the Doctor were having.

"Doctor" Jack was saying "No offence to you, Owen, but why have you specifically brought him back? Hell, you could even have brought Alex back, so why Owen? Why not Ianto, or Toshiko?" The Doctor, deciding to feign ignorance, replied "You've mentioned Ianto a lot. Owen has mentioned him, too. Why is he so important?" Jack sighed in annoyance. "Doctor, I've loved so many people in my life, and I expect you have, too, but Ianto Jones was the one I gave my whole heart to."

"My whole world crashed and burned around me as he died in my arms, telling me that I would forget him". Jack continued, sobbing "I never could. Not him. His last words were telling me that he loved me, and all I could say was "Don't". Because I was being selfish. I wanted him to hold on to life, so I could tell him in a better situation. My life is in ruins, Doctor. Because of one hot twenty-first century guy".

Listening, Ianto had tears in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to go and comfort his Captain. It was clear now just how much Ianto's death had broken Jack. Jack continued again, still sobbing. "And my clever little Toshiko. She died because my bastard of a brother shot her, and even then she still selflessly tried to save you, Owen. Even then. "Wow" the Doctor said "Sounds like you really love Ianto". "Loved, Doctor. Not Love. No-one could take his place in my heart. He's dead, remember, dead and YOU could've saved him!

Whist Jack and the Doctor were talking, Ianto and Toshiko had crept out of their hiding place and had moved so that they were standing behind Jack.. Finally, Ianto spoke "He did save me, Cariad. He did. Just not as soon as you hoped…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: sorry for the late update, but it's worth it!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed – I really appreciate it as this was my first FanFic.

Chapter Six – Soulmates reunited

Jack froze in absolute shock. Ianto came up to him and wrapped his arms around him gingerly for a moment, before pulling away slightly. Jack spun around, and came face-to-face with the one person he would give his life to see again. He took a tentative step towards Ianto, then reached out and took his hand. Ianto's hand felt warm under his. Solid. _He's alive. I'm not dreaming, He really is alive. It is him, he's back! _Jack thought. "I'm here, Jack. I'm back." Jack couldn't help it couldn't control himself any longer. He wanted, _needed,_ Ianto's reassurance that he really was there.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him into a kiss. In return, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and allowed himself to be kissed. A tender, loving kiss, with someone that he had dreamed of holding again. Their tongues caressed, hands straying, exploring each other again.

The other three were extremely happy; it was clear that these two men were in love – even if they hadn't admitted it to each other yet. Each person hoped they would – and soon. Their wishes were answered a moment later when they finally pulled out of the kiss, but remaining in an embrace. "Ianto…I…I love you" Jack whispered, hesitantly. "I love you too, cariad" Ianto whispered back with complete adoration and his pure love for Jack showing clearly in his eyes.

The other three were gazing fondly at their best friends, glad that they had found each other (Toshiko and Owen were silently thanking Myfanwy for bringing the two together), but they all felt like they were intruding in a beautifully intimate moment. They tried to creep out of the room, but at that moment Jack and Ianto came back to the real world and called them back.

Jack suddenly noticed Toshiko's presence, as well as Myfanwy who was now sweeping above them. He turned to the Doctor "I appreciate this more than you could ever know…but how?" "Ah" the Doctor replied "It's all thanks to those clever little nanogenes." "Oh, of course, Nanogenes! Well, at least they weren't wearing gas masks!" Jack laughed. The Doctor started to laugh, too. The other three looked at them in confusion.

Jack started to explain, "When I first met the Doctor and his then-companion, Rose Tyler, it was in the middle of a war, and some nanogenes had escaped from their pod. Nanogenes were modified to heal everything they came across. What they came across was a dead little boy with his gas mask still on. They thought that all human beings should have a gas mask on. It would have been hilarious if it hadn't been so dangerous. Rose was nearly converted. The Doctor managed to fix it in the end, though, like he always does."

His explanation finished, he turned to the Doctor "Doctor, is my old room still in the same place?" He enquired "Yup still in the same place and still with your belongings in. Why?" The Doctor asked, surprised at the random change in conversation. "Well, I do believe that Ianto and I have some…_catching up_ to do." He smirked. With that, he picked Ianto up in his muscular arms, encouraging his Welshman to wrap his legs around his waist. As he did so, Jack couldn't help the moans that escaped from his mouth. As they stumbled out of sight, Jack thrust Ianto against the nearest wall, and whispered seductively in his ear "I have wanted to grab you and make love to you since I was reunited with you again." "You don't have to seduce me, _sir_, I'm already yours" Ianto murmured. "and I'm yours" was all Jack could manage as they reached the bedroom.

The Doctor, Owen and Toshiko looked on, floored by the pure love that was flowing between the two men. In that moment, all three decided that, whatever happened, Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones belonged together for the rest of time

_Hmmm _the Doctor thought _I shall have to do something about that_…

Author's note: Yup, that's it, guys! I am going to do a sequel, if anyone has any ideas then _please_ tell me!

ForeverJanto x


End file.
